


Planning

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Femslash, Infidelity, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Rose has a weakness.





	Planning

* * *

"I need to see you tonight." Pansy's voice doesn't leave any room for question or doubt, but Rose knows she must push. She _has_ to. 

"I've got other plans." 

"Cancel them," Pansy says as she opens the door to her office where Hugo is waiting. 

This is their routine—or it is sometimes. Rose brings her little brother in for his check up with Healer Parkinson where she gets to have a few minutes of alone time with her lover. 

She is her lover. Rose has to remind herself of that constantly. Because even if Pansy acts cool and cut off when they're like this, it's a different story altogether when they're alone. Pansy tells her of how the nights are lonely without her. How she misses her for ages, even if they've merely spent hours apart. Even if Pansy is married to the wealthiest businessman in the wizarding world. 

"I need you," is the last thing Pansy says before Rose has to leave with Hugo.

(*)

"But…where?" Rose says when she's finally alone in her room and has to think about what she's supposed to be doing. 

Pansy wants to see her, but Rose can't exactly pick up and show up at the Parkinson-Zabini estate. Even if she _has_ been there in the past. But that was different. That was with Uncle Draco and Uncle Harry and—well, she just has no idea what to do with herself right now. 

Usually Pansy books a hotel room for them, something under the radar, and she pays twice the price for the anonymity. Now that Rose is older, does she expect Rose to take care of these things?

(*)

"You really need to look into getting your own flat," Pansy says, pushing past the front door at the Burrow when Rose opens the door. 

It turns out she doesn't have to do the planning after all. Her entire family is out for the evening, some charity gala which she didn't feel like attending . Perks of being a celebrity child, your parents don’t pressure you into attending every gala in your family's honour. 

How Pansy knows Rose didn't attend the event is beyond her. 

"In case you're wondering, you're the one who'd said, _celebrity is overrated_." This is pretty much why Rose is in love with Pansy Parkinson. The woman knows her through and through. She knew Rose would be alone tonight, after telling her that she wanted to see her. Pansy always makes things happen. 

Slytherins are amazing like that. 

"Anonymity is underrated," Rose says with a smile. 

They go up to her room where Rose has upped the privacy wards and the silencing spells. She plans on staying there as long as she can, and she'll help Pansy Disapparate home when the time is right. 

Right now, it's time for her to enjoy and not worry about her problems. 

Maybe tomorrow, she'll start going on a flat-search. What she has with Pansy is not something she's ready to give up on.

* * *


End file.
